UN AÑO DE AQUELLOS EL QUE MARCO TODA MI VIDA
by Saori Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Se puede Amar y Odiar a la misma persona? ¿Se pueden tener esos sentimientos por alguien a la vez?... ALEJATE DE MI AMOR, YO SE QUE AUN ESTAS A TIEMPO, NO SOY QUIEN EN VERDAD PARESCO Y PERDON NO SOY QUIEN CREES… YO NO CAI DEL CIELO. ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DE "EL ULTIMO BAILE"... PARA TODAS USTEDES
1. EL COMIENZO DE TODO

**"_UN AÑO DE AQUELLOS… EL QUE MARCO TODA MI VIDA"_**

_¿Se puede Amar y Odiar a la misma persona? ¿Se pueden tener esos sentimientos por alguien a la vez?_

_Pues yo creo que si, por que eso es lo que estoy sintiendo yo en este maldito momento, lo amo, lo amo con todo mi corazón pero también lo odio, siempre haciendo las cosas a su gusto, a su manera, como se le pega la gana, sin ninguna explicación y sin importarle herir a las personas de su alrededor…_

_Bueno para que me entiendan les contare desde un principio, todo comenzó con el inicio del nuevo periodo escolar, sentía en mi corazón que este año seria un año diferente…_

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Si Mama estoy bien - dije mientras me colocaba el bolero del uniforme de la Preparatoria (este consistía en una falda plisada color negra, una blusa blanca manga corta muy bella con detalles englobados en sus terminaciones, un listón rojo como corbata y un bolero negro) y mirando hacia mi escritorio donde estaba mi laptop encendida._

_Princesa te ves tan hermosa con ese uniforme - decía mi Madre colocándose las manos en su boca, estas tan grande Sakurita, estas hecha toda una mujer._

_Mama por favor - le dije acercándome al escritorio y mirando su interior, Papa por favor dile a mama que esta exagerando._

_Nadeshiko querida - dice mi Padre llegando detrás de ella y colocando su mano sobre el hombro de mi madre._

_Fujitaka mi amor - le dice mirando a mi Papa, es que nuestra hija se esta convirtiendo en mujer y nos estamos perdiendo todos sus cambios (colocando ambas manos en su boca)_

_Querida tranquila - le decía mi Padre sonriéndole y luego mirándome, lo que pasa Sakura es que tu Madre y yo te extrañamos mucho y eso que solo pasaron unos días en que te fuiste._

_Papa (mirándolos) Mama - les dije, yo también los extraño mucho y no se imaginan cuanta falta me hacen aquí (pensé para mi misma) pero ya faltan solo 2 años para que estemos juntos definitivamente._

_Lamento que las cosas fueran así mi Flor de Cerezo - decía Fujitaka Kinomoto._

_Si nosotros no - dice mi Madre mirándome y quedándose callada._

_Por favor no es necesario que digan eso - les sonreí, esta es mi decisión y gracias por aceptarla (asintiendo con mi cabeza)_

_De pronto me doy cuenta que se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir a clases así que les dije: Bueno los dejo ya que no es muy buen visto llegar tarde el primer día de clases._

_Que te vaya bien mi amor - me dice mi Madre sonriendo._

_Sakura, hija no te esfuerces ni tampoco te sobre exijas por favor - dice mi Padre._

_Si Papa (sonreí) no te preocupes - dije tomando mi maletín de la silla y segundos después di un beso en la pantalla de mi laptop, los quiero mucho._

_Y nosotros a ti - me contestaron ambos antes de que apagar mi computadora._

_Baje a toda prisa las escaleras, abrí la puerta de la entrada, le coloque llave y camine casi como por inercia a la puerta de la calle, me sabia de memoria cada parte de esta casa, cada rincón, cada detalle que tanto la habían caracterizado._

_No era una residencia tan grande pero era cómoda y acogedora bueno para cuando vivíamos todos ¿Todos? (sonreí) mis Padres y yo, les contare:_

_Mi familia consta de mi Padre Fujitaka Kinomoto y mi Madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto, mi abuelo era Takeshi Amamiya…El era el Padre de mi Madre falleció hace unos tres años aproximadamente, fue un empresario exitoso que hace varios años se encontraba radicado en Francia, tenia una empresa de exportación de barcos y maquinarias pesadas de hecho aun existe gracias a que mi Padre tomara el mando hace unos dos años y medio atrás haciendo con eso que ambos (Papa y Mama) se fueran a vivir a ese País._

_Yo me quede aquí ¿Se preguntaran el porque? ¿Por qué yo no estoy con ellos? La verdad es que toda mi vida he vivido aquí en Tomoeda, mis amigos, mis recuerdos, mi vida entera esta aquí._

_Al principio mis Padres no estaban de acuerdo en que me quedara en este País, sola sin nadie que estuviera a mi lado, con el tiempo comprendieron y respetaron mi decisión pero no les mentiré los extraño, los extraño mucho pero gracias a mi mejor amiga y su novio no se me ha hecho tan pesada mi soledad…_

_Soy una muchacha bastante alegre y sociable, me gusta estudiar y apoyar a los demás creo que es una vocación y eso se a notado ya que desde el año pasado que soy la Presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil y también la encargada del comité creativo._

_Me llevo bastante bien con los alumnos y los Profesores, tengo muy buena llegada con el Director pero también tengo que reconocer que soy bastante estructurada y perfeccionista, cuadrada pero es inevitable ya que siempre trato de que todo y todos a mí alrededor estén bien._

_Soy Sakura Kinomoto, tengo 16 años y hoy les contare mi vida… Mi Segundo año de Preparatoria._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI:**_

_Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy hija única y la futura heredera del Imperio Daidouji (suspiro) ojala que ese día no llegue nunca pero bueno eso es otra historia._

_Asisto a la Preparatoria Clamp Elite y estoy por cursar el 2do año._

_Me considero una muchacha feliz ya que tengo a mi mejor amiga Sakura Kinomoto y a mi novio Eriol Hiragizawa._

_Ella es una persona muy bella tanto por fuera como por dentro, le gusta ayudar a los demás, es alegre y muy sociable… Es apasionada y muy creyente en sus ideales por algo los alumnos de la Preparatoria la eligieron como la Presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil._

_Lo único malo si es lo que siempre le he dicho a ella ya que Sakura se preocupa mucho de las demás personas y no se da el tiempo para pensar en ella misma ni si quiera un poquito, mi mejor amiga se merece ser feliz y estoy segura que lo será tarde o temprano lo será, llegara a su vida el muchacho de sus sueños… Como paso conmigo._

_Les contare Eriol Hiragizawa es mi novio hace dos años, lo conozco desde que cursábamos nuestro ultimo año de Secundaria, es un joven atento, cariñoso, interesante y hasta un poco misterioso._

_Fue un amor a primera vista no se los negare, estaba grabando un documental para el taller de Cine (Cine es uno de mis pasatiempos mas queridos y preferidos) bueno en lo que estaba, iba caminando por el patio del establecimiento grabando la naturaleza y sus alrededores, era muy hermoso ya que era un lindo día, lo malo es que no me había dado cuenta que delante de mi había una escalera, di un par de pasos mas cuando justo escucho que me dicen "Cuidado" pero ya era tarde por que pase de largo, cerré mis ojos y lo único que escucho es un gran ruido, zas y ya estaba en los peldaños de la escalera, abrí mis ojos y me fije que no estaba en el suelo directamente, había caído sobre una persona, alguien había amortiguado el golpe, mire hacia mi costado y ahí lo vi sonriéndome, era la sonrisa mas bella que había visto en mi vida, sentí mis mejillas sonrojar así que rápidamente me levante, Eriol hizo lo mismo, le pedí disculpas y le di las gracias pero el solo sonrió diciendo que no era necesario, que el estaba bien._

_Después de unos días nos hicimos amigos, amigos cercanos, salíamos para todas partes con Sakura, éramos como los tres mosqueteros solo que en versión mixta._

_A los meses Eriol se me confeso y bueno yo también ya que me encontraba perdidamente enamorada de el y desde ese entonces que somos novios, pasamos las vacaciones juntos ya que fuimos a Estados Unidos, a New York para ser mas exacta a conocer a sus parientes._

_Me presento a su familia, unas personas muy educadas de la alta sociedad muy simpáticas y agradables._

_Estuvimos cerca de un mes por allá y luego lo que restaba de vacaciones nos vinimos a Japón, a mi casa con mi familia._

_Fueron unas vacaciones muy buenas solo que lo único que me falto fue mi amiga Sakura, ella se encontraba en Paris con los tíos Nadeshiko y Fujitaka ya que su familia hace un tiempo que vive allá._

_Nos conocemos desde que éramos chiquitas, nuestros Padres son amigos y la verdad es que ella representa para mí la hermana que nunca tuve._

_El tiempo paso muy rápido ya era el primer día de clases y la volvería a ver, estaba tan emocionada y ansiosa… bueno esa fue la palabra que uso mi novio en una conversación que tuvimos ayer por la noche…_

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_Querida ya debes estar tranquila - me decía el mirándome._

_Mientras que yo me encontraba mirando el reloj de pared que tengo en mi habitación atentamente después de escuchar sus palabras mi vista se enfoco hacia el así que le dije sonriendo: Estoy emocionada Eriol._

_¿Emocionada? - sonrió, dirás ansiosa._

_Yo solo lo mire atentamente._

_Se que extrañas a tu amiga pero ya la veras mañana._

_Si - sonreí caminado hacia el._

_Mi novio se levanto de mi cama y me dio un beso en la frente, hablando de eso me iré ya que es muy tarde y necesitamos descansar para mañana._

_Yo lo abrace y le dije: ¿Por qué no te quedas mejor esta noche conmigo?_

_El solo me miro, con esa mirada que me encanta, así que le volví a decir, mis Padres se encuentran en una cena de negocios en Tokio y no creo que vuelvan._

_Bueno - me dice sonriendo, pero dormiré en la habitación de huéspedes._

_Yo lo mire y sonreí, esta bien amor._

* * *

_**BUENO QUERIDAS Y AMADAS LECTORAS:**_

_**LAMENTO MUCHO LA DEMORA PERO CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS YA QUE HACE TIEMPO LES HABIA COMENTADO QUE HARIA LAS PARTES RESTANTES DE ESTA TRILOGIA.**_

_**ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA ANTERIOR AL "ULTIMO BAILE" BUENO UNO DE TANTOS CAPITULOS QUE TENDRA ESTE PRECIADA HISTORIA.**_

_**AL FIN SABREMOS COMO FUE ES AÑO QUE NUESTROS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS RECORDABAN… SU SEGUNDO AÑO DE PREPARATORIA**_

_**PROMETO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO, SE LES QUIERE UN MONTON Y DESEO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO QUE FUE HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO PARA TODOS USTEDES.**_

_**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO.**_


	2. EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES PARTE 1

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Como me encanta esta mujer, me vuelve loco de amor, de felicidad y de alegría._

_Desde que la vi que mi vida dio un vuelco de 180 grados, me enamore de ella como un tonto y ahora después de estos dos años que llevamos juntos puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra._

_No crean que exagero ya que de verdad mi novia me hace sentir especial, es como si nuestro destino era estar juntos, ella es la persona que yo había buscado toda mi vida._

_La conocí un día en la Secundaria, me encontraba caminando por el patio de la institución leyendo un libro para la clase de Literatura, era un precioso día y algo me decía en mi interior que este día seria distinto, diferente, bueno y así fue ya que segundos de que estaba caminando se me cayo el libro, me agache por inercia a recogerlo y cuando lo estaba haciendo mi vista se enfoco hacia delante de mi y ahí fue cuando la vi… Mi querida y amada Tomoyo venia pasando por el frente, llevaba su cabello suelto el cual se movía por el viento, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida entera… Por unos segundos me quede sin reaccionar mirando el precioso Ángel que me tenia hechizado hasta que me di cuenta que iba hacia unas escaleras, ella se veía muy concentrada con su cámara de video así que no creo que se haya percato de su alrededor._

_Por inercia camine hacia ese lugar gritándole "Cuidado" pero fue tarde ya que ella camino y paso de largo, corrí lo que mas pude y menos mal que llegue a tiempo ya que mi amada cayo sobre mi, no me pregunten como logre llegar antes de que ella diera con el piso, yo no lo se… Lo único que sabia era que mi corazón latía muy rápido y en el fondo sentía que esto era lo que debía pasar, mi Padre hace mucho tiempo me había dicho un refrán muy antiguo que el solía recitar: "Las coincidencias no existen, solo existe lo inevitable" que ahora pensándolo bien creo que es muy cierto ya que era mi destino estar junto a ella._

_Los segundos pasaron cuando ella abrió los ojos y pude observar su mirada era la mas transparente y brillante que había visto, sonreí por reflejo… Ella me miro parpadeando un par de veces y se sonrojo, que linda se veía mi amada… Rápidamente se paro y yo hice lo mismo imitándola, me sacudió el hombro que estaba con polvo agradeciéndome lo que había hecho por ella yo le sonreí diciendo que no era necesario pedirlas y Tomoyo solo sonrió, esa sonrisa tan cálida, tan hermosa y ahí lo entendí ella ya tenia mi corazón en sus manos._

_Después con el paso del tiempo nos tratábamos mas, a mi me encantaba estar con ella, era como un sueño hecho realidad y mas cuando me atreví a confesarle mis sentimientos, esos mismos sentimientos que gracias a ella habían crecido mas y mas en mi interior… Lo bueno que para mi suerte mi querida Tomoyo también sentía lo mismo, ella también estaba enamorada de mi y desde entonces nos hicimos novios._

_Mi novia tiene a su mejor amiga, una muchacha muy sociable y servicial, es muy alegre y entretenida, compartimos mucho durante ese tiempo y el primero de Preparatoria, Sakura fue elegida como la Presidenta de los alumnos, de verdad me alegro mucho ya que ella es una muy buena persona, solo tiene unos pequeños detalles (como los tenemos todos en realidad) es muy cuadrada y estructurada aparte de ser un poco despistada._

_Las dos tienen una amistad muy bella y sincera, de hecho mi novia es muy feliz junto a su amiga y también se que la extraña mucho cuando no esta con ella._

_Eso lo note en estas vacaciones, fuimos al extranjero, a la casa de mis Padres ya que quería presentarles a mi novia, al principio ellos estaban un poco asombrados ya que yo nunca les había presentado a nadie pero la verdad es que antes no había conocido a mi verdadero amor._

_Ellos se veían muy contentos y felices por mí, me brindaron todo su apoyo ya que sabían que yo al lado de esta mujer era muy feliz, fueron muy atentos y agradables con Tomoyo._

_Pasamos alrededor de un mes en New York, luego regresamos a Japón junto a la familia de mi novia, sus Padres son muy buenas personas y se han portado muy bien conmigo de eso no tengo nada que decir._

_Lo bueno es que el termino de vacaciones significa el inicio de clases, el día en que Tomoyo vera a su amiga y pasaran mas tiempo juntas…_

_Son las 6 de la madrugada y decido levantarme, fui a la recamara de mi novia, entre y le deje una nota en su velador, le di un beso en la frente para luego retirarme de la Mansión Daidouji._

_Me dirigí a mi casa para darme una ducha y colocarme el uniforme de la Preparatoria ya que anoche Tomoyo insistió en que me quedara bueno la verdad es que era muy tarde y por eso accedí aceptar la invitación._

_Ya son las 7:30 y me dirijo a la casa de mi novia, para recogerla como se lo había escrito en el papel, llegue a la entrada de la Mansión y ahí estaba ella esperándome con una gran sonrisa, me baje de mi automóvil, le di un beso con ternura y luego nos subimos otra vez para dirigirnos en dirección a la Preparatoria._

_Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, mi edad es de 16 años, mi novia es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy el arquero de la selección de futbol de mi Preparatoria, soy alegre, buen estudiante, sociable y me considero una de las personas mas felices de este planeta._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Entre al establecimiento y mire a mi alrededor, todos estaban muy felices, algunos se abrazaban, sonreían de alegría y hasta se reían._

_De pronto escucho que alguien se acerca a mi diciendo: Sakurita que bueno que ya estas aquí._

_Me di vuelta y observe a la persona que me estaba hablando, era mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji de la mano con su novio Eriol Hiragizawa, yo sonreí caminando hacia ellos._

_No sabes cuanto te extrañado - me dice ella soltando a Eriol y abrazándome._

_Yo solo respondí su cálido abrazo sonriendo._

_Querida suelta a tu amiga - dice Eriol, no la dejas respirar._

_Es que yo - dice ella soltándome, lo siento tanto Sakura (mirándome) te extrañe mucho._

_No te preocupes (sonreí) yo también te extrañe… Bueno a ambos - dije mirándolos y sonriéndoles._

_Los dos sonrieron escuchando mis palabras, a los segundos mi mejor amiga habla._

_¿Y como estuvieron tus vacaciones en Francia? - me dice ella tomándome del brazo._

_Al hacer eso comenzamos a caminar hacia los salones de clases._

_Bien - le dije mirándola, muy bien._

_Me alegro mucho - decía ella._

_Nosotras seguimos platicando mientras el novio de mi mejor amiga venia a su lado._

_Pasaron unos minutos y llegamos a nuestro salón, el del 2do A… Me senté en mi banco, el tercero de la fila de la ventana, nuestro salón contaba solamente con bancos personales ya que así se evitaba un poco las conversaciones, que se pasaran información en los exámenes y aparte que era mejor ya que así tenias tu propio espacio personal, bueno a mi me gustaba verlo de esa manera._

_Me encantaba sentarme ahí ya que tenia una vista sensacional al patio trasero, donde habían muchos arboles de cerezo y flores de todos los colores._

_Nuestro Profesor jefe era la Señorita Kaho Mitzuki, una mujer de unos treinta años, con una gran vocación ya que se le notaba que le gustaba lo que hacia de hecho mi sueño siempre ha sido ser la encargada de un Preescolar, creo que yo también tengo la vocación de enseñar y mas a los futuros jóvenes de este País, así que desde muy pequeños les inculcaría nuestros valores._

_Pasaron unos segundos y la señorita Mitzuki salió del salón ya que la necesitaban afuera, mis compañeros de clases comenzaron a conversar entre ellos, mire hacia mi costado derecho y observe que el banco más cercano al mío estaba desocupado… Que raro - pensé pero luego recordé que el dueño de ese banco se había cambiado de Preparatoria y que por ende ahora estaba vacío pero el banco que lo seguía estaba Eriol, el novio de mi mejor amiga con alguno de los chicos que son parte del equipo de futbol, el me vio y sonrió._

_De pronto escucho un susurro de tras de mi, así que di vuelta la cabeza y observe que era Tomoyo… ¿Sucede algo? - le pregunte._

_Mira por el ventanal - me dice ella._

_Al decir eso yo por inercia mire y observe que afuera de la ventana, había un muchacho parado sonriéndome, era mi buen amigo Tsuyoshi Yama que se veía muy contento, la verdad es que me alegra mucho verlo, no lo negare tenemos una amistad muy bonita desde Secundaria, es un joven apuesto tengo que reconocerlo, servicial, amistoso, es el encargado del Periódico Escolar desde el 1ero de Preparatoria… En resumen es una buena persona._

_El se acerco mas a la ventana y de su bolsillo saca un papel que lo toma con ambas manos, arrugándolo para luego aventarlo por la ventanilla que estaba abierta, cae debajo de mi silla así que me estire para alcanzarlo y cuando lo logre me senté de nuevo pero me di cuenta que mi amigo se había marchado._

_Abrí el papel y comencé a leer lo que decía esa nota: Mi hermosa flor de cerezo espero y deseo que tengas un muy buen y tranquilo primer día… te extrañe mucho en las vacaciones, nos vemos en el descanso Tsuyoshi._

_Yo levante mi vista hacia la ventana y observe que al fondo del patio se encontraba Tsuyoshi que se despedía con su mano derecha así que yo también lo hice ya que estoy feliz de leer lo que me escribió._

_Me gustaba mucho que me llamara flor de cerezo por que eso me recordaba a mi Padre, el suele o mas bien el solía decirme así, siento una alegría tremenda al recordar a mis Padres… Su recuerdo me hace sonreír siempre._

_Justo en ese momento el salón se quedo en silencio, no me di cuenta en que momento había pasado eso hasta que de reojos vi una sombra pasar por mi lado, gire mi cabeza y observe a un muchacho instalándose en el banco vacío, el que estaba junto al mío yo lo único que hice fue sonreírle y darle la bienvenida pero el solo miro hacia delante y se sentó, sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	3. EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES PARTE 2

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Suena el despertador que tenia en mi velador, saco mi brazo derecho para tratar de alcanzarlo pero era inútil ya que no lo lograba, rápidamente me senté en la cama y lo apague._

_Ya eran las 6:45 de la mañana y era hora de comenzar otra vez con el infierno que era mi vida… _

_Me levante de la cama y estirándome de brazos camine hacia el baño, di el agua de la ducha mientras me quitaba la camiseta, segundos después ya estaba dentro._

_Sentí como caía el agua sobre mi cabeza y luego por todo mi cuerpo, ya era un nuevo día en este maldito País, comenzaba todo de nuevo, solo que esta ves seria diferente ya que no tendría que estar enclaustrado como lo había hecho estos últimos años._

_Bueno les comentare por que lo digo, mi nombre es Xiao Lang Li o pronunciado mejor aqui como Shaoran Li, soy de nacionalidad China y tengo 16 años, provengo de una familia muy adinerada, poderosa y acomodada de ese País, llevo bastantes años viviendo solo en Japón, por que mis Padres creyeron que alejándome de mi supuesto hogar yo podría estar mejor, ya que ellos viajaban mucho y nadie podría estar conmigo cuidándome, apoyándome y enseñándome._

_Un día hace como unos 5 años vinimos a Tokio y un amigo de mi Padre le comento que seria una buena idea inscribirme en un Internado ¿Qué genial idea no? Así que Hien Li le hiso caso a su amigo y me interno._

_Pero el no contaba con que me expulsarían de cada Internado existente en Japón y la verdad es que no es que no me gustaran mis compañeros o los Profesores es solo que no me llevaba muy bien con todos ellos, pensaban de una manera distinta a la mía._

_Mis Padres nunca comprendieron que lo que hacían con sus actos era solo convertirme en una persona fría, fuerte y solitaria._

_Recuerdo la ultima conversación que tuvimos, eso fue hace un par de semanas cuando me expulsaron de la última institución…_

_**FLASH BACK…**_

_¿No entiendo cual es el afán de llevarnos la contraria? - decía una mujer muy elegante sentada en uno de los sofá del despacho de mi Padre._

_¿Qué no lo entiende Madre? - le conteste mirándola seria, y después de todo lo que a pasado me lo pregunta._

_Xiao Lang no seas irrespetuoso con tu Madre - contesto un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años sentado detrás de un gran escritorio._

_Yo la verdad es que no los entiendo - les dije moviendo mi cabeza._

_No puede ser que de nuevo te hayan expulsado de otro Internado - dijo Hien Li, nuestro único hijo actuando como un rebelde._

_Que es lo que dirán nuestros amigos - decía Ieran Li tomando de uno de los vasos que estaban servidos._

_Eso es lo único que les importa ¿Verdad? Su reputación ante la sociedad - les dije molesto y parándome de la silla._

_Los dos me miraron asombrados._

_Que acaso no les importo yo y lo que suceda conmigo… Lo que pase con su único hijo._

_No te permito que nos hables de esta manera Xiao Lang - contesto mi Padre alzando la vos._

_Pues yo les hablo como quiera, (mirándolos) como a ustedes no les importa en lo mas mínimo que suceda conmigo (sonreí) a mi tampoco me importa lo que me digan._

_No puedes decir eso hijo - me dice mi Madre._

_Señor y Señora Li les informo que yo hare lo que quiera con mi vida de ahora en adelante - dije comenzando a caminar._

_Eso no jovencito - dice mi Padre golpeando su escritorio._

_Al hacer eso yo me detengo y volteo a verlos, note que estaba muy enfadado mirándome._

_Mientras no seas mayor de edad tú cumples al pie de la letra las reglas que te impongo yo como Padre._

_Así - le dije mirándolo con una mirada desafiante._

_Si, lo que escuchaste aun eres menor de edad y tu deber es obedecerme._

_Hien - dice mi Madre mirándolo._

_¿Y que se supone que es lo que tengo que obedecer? Que siga estudiando (sonreí) pues querido Padre te recuerdo que ya no existe ningún Internado que quiera recibirme en Japón - conteste en tono sarcástico._

_Si (moviendo la cabeza) es cierto, pero también hay Preparatorias y ya te inscribí en una de ella._

_Yo solo lo mire fijamente._

_Aun te quedan dos años para que acates las reglas que te coloco._

_Bueno, esta bien - asentí con la cabeza y luego hice una reverencia, hare lo que el poderoso señor Li me obligue._

_Hijo - dice la señora Li, por favor debes comprender que esto lo hacemos por tu bien._

_Mi bien - sonreí irónicamente, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y de comprensión Madre de parte de usted siempre son bien recibidas._

_Los dos solo me miraban un poco molestos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna._

_Bueno y si ahora no tienen nada mas que ordenarme (mirándolos) me retiro._

_Y esa fue la ultima platica que tuvimos como familia, jajá que risa me da, lo bueno de todo esto es que estoy por cumplir 17 años y el próximo año seré mayor de edad y podre hacer lo que yo quiera._

_Termine de bañarme, tome la toalla y me seque el pelo, luego salí de la ducha con la toalla en la cintura, llegue al closet y saque el uniforme de la dichosa Preparatoria donde me había inscrito mi Padre, accedí asistir siempre y cuando el me pagara un departamento y me ayudara con las cuentas, de todas maneras como dijo el aun soy menor de edad y el tiene que costear todos mis gastos y yo como soy un hijo obediente le hare caso._

_Salí del edificio en dirección a la Preparatoria, como era el primer día tenia que llegar temprano para presentarme con el Director antes de asistir a clases._

_Lo bueno es que mi departamento quedaba muy cerca de este lugar así que podría ir caminando y cuando me aburriera de las estúpidas clases podría regresar rápido._

_Después de unos minutos llegue a un establecimiento, mire hacia el frente y observe que decía Clamp Elite, saque de mi bolsillo un papel y lo leí, esta era la dichosa Preparatoria._

_Entre y me dirigí a la dirección, me senté en una de las sillas que se encontraban fuera de la oficina del Director mientras seguía escuchando mi música preferida en mi iPod._

_Segundos después conocí al Director, se presento y me llevo a donde estaría mi salón, me sentía un poco raro ya que observe a unas muchachas sonriéndome y tirándome besos, no dejaban de hacerlo para mi si era un poco nuevo, siempre me he relacionado solo con hombres ya que los Internados eran masculinos y normalmente no trato con mujeres por que son muy atadosas y complicadas así que prefiero pasar de largo y encerrarme en mi propio mundo._

_Llegamos a una puerta y mire 2do A este seria mi nuevo salón, bueno quizás cuanto tiempo me dure ojala que no sea mucho - dije para mi mismo cuando se abría la puerta, una Profesora sale a darme la bienvenida y me hace pasar._

_Una vez adentro todos estaban conversando y cuando vieron a la Profesora se callaron, que obedientes son los alumnos de esta clase - me dije mientras que ella comenzaba hablar._

_Bueno clase hoy se incorpora un nuevo alumno su nombre es Xiao Lang Li y viene de Hong Kong - dijo la Profesora._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza cuando ella me presento, escuche algunos susurros y miradas que me incomodaban, segundos después ella me indico que en la fila del medio se encontraba mi banco así que comencé a caminar hacia allá y cuando iba directo a mi lugar, la vi… _

_Vi a una muchacha que no me estaba mirando como las demás, estaba mirando y sonriendo hacia la ventana, que rara - pensé pero no le di mucha importancia y empecé a instalarme._

_De pronto se dio vuelta a mirarme cuando guardaba mis cosas y sonrió._

_Era la sonrisa más pura, natural, bella y verdadera que alguien me haya dado en mi vida, me sentí un poco nervioso, no se por que razón y justo en ese instante ella me dice: Bienvenido._

_Me miro con esos hermosos ojos esmeralda, tan hermosos que me podría reflejar en ellos… pero que estas pensando Shaoran - me dije para mi mismo y solo gire mi cabeza mirando hacia delante._

_A los minutos después escuche que me hablaban por el lado derecho y gire mi vista hacia ese lugar, vi que era un muchacho._

_Hola mucho gusto - me dice el._

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza ¿Qué se supone que debería hacer? Si yo no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería ser invisible para todos y también solo quería que acabara luego los dos malditos años que estaría aquí, en esta Preparatoria._

* * *

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SE HAN DADO EL TIEMPO DE VISITAR Y LEER ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A LAS QUE LA SIGUEN Y ME SIGUEN A MI COMO ESCRITORA AFICIONADA (PENSE QUE HABIA PERDIDO EL TOQUE)_**

**_DECIDI DEJAR UN CAPITULO ENTERO PARA NUESTRO QUERIDO, AMADO Y DESEADO (PARA MUCHAS) SHAORAN, EL SE MERECE CONTARLES LO QUE ES SU VIDA ASI QUE AQUI NOS PUDIMOS DAR CUENTA UN POQUITO DE QUE SE TRATA AUNQUE MAS ADELANTE SABREMOS MAS POR QUE ES ASI._**

**_LES COMENTO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SIGUIENTES SON MUY BUENOS ASI QUE AGRADESCO (NUEVAMENTE) LA ESPERA, SE QUE NO SE VAN ARREPENTIR DE SEGUIR LEYENDOLA._**

**_Y TAMBIEN DOY GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE SON BIEN RECIBIDOS Y BIENVENIDOS._**

**_NATSUKI 1304: ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y QUE LA ESPERES... ESO PARA MI ES MUY IMPORTANTE Y CON MAYOR RAZON DE QUE LA SIGAS, TE INVITO A LEER MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE DESEO QUE TE GUSTEN TANTO COMO A MI, ESPERO SEGUIR RECIBIENDO TUS COMENTARIOS Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SER MI PRIMERA COMENTARISTA, CUIDATE Y UN GRAN ABRAZO A LA DISTANCIA SAORI._**

**_SORAGIRL24:GRACIAS POR DARTE EL TIEMPECITO PARA ESCRIBIR, ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE TU PAREJA FAVORITA SEA ERIOL Y TOMOYO (TE CUENTO UN SECRETO PARA MI TAMBIEN ES UNA DE MIS FAVORITAS) ELLOS SON PURO AMOR Y ROMANCE YA QUE SIEMPRE ME LOS IMAGINOS CON LOS OJOS BRILLANTES (COMO ME LO ES ESCRIBISTE) ASI QUE TE PROMETO DEDICARLES UNOS CAPITULOS...SE QUE TENGO VARIOS ERRORES Y LA VERDAD GRACIAS POR DECIRLO, PONDRE TODO DE MI PARTE PARA CORREGIRLO EN LOS QUE SIGUEN, LO PROMETO... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTE Y TAMBIEN ESTARE A TENTA A LEER TU COMENTARIO... CUIDATE MUCHO UN BESO Y UN ABRAZO SAORI._**

**_Y BUENO AHORA ME DESPIDO, PROMETO PRONTO ACTUALIZAR EL SIGUIENTE... SE LES QUIERE, SE LES RESPETA UN MONTON Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SU ESCRITORA AFICIONADA, SOÑADORA Y UN POCO LOCA _**

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	4. SAKURA

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Llego la hora del receso y como siempre todos se acercaron al alumno nuevo mientras que yo me mantuve sentada cuando segundos despues llega mi mejor amiga a mi lado._

_¿Sakura vas a salir? - dice Tomoyo._

_Creo que si - le dije._

_Bueno entonces te veo afuera - me dice ella comenzando a caminar hacia donde estaba su novio._

_Junte mis libros sobre la mesa ya que quería guardarlos en mi maletín después de hacerlo me levante y camine con mi agenda escolar hacia la entrada del salón, salí de este y me encontré con mi buen amigo Tsuyoshi._

_Sakura - me dice acercándose a mí y sonriéndome, me alegra mucho verte._

_Lo mismo digo yo - le conteste sonriendo, Tsuyoshi._

_¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? (mirándome) ¿Y Como están el señor y la señora Kinomoto?_

_Mis vacaciones fueron muy buenas y mis padres están muy bien yo… - dije quedándome callada unos segundos._

_Pude observar como mi mejor amigo me miraba atentamente._

_Pase mucho tiempo con ellos (suspirando) ya que estoy tratando de compensar todo lo que nos hemos perdido - lo dije agachando la mirada._

_No estés triste - me dice Tsuyoshi colocando su mano en mi hombro derecho, lo bueno y lo importante querida Sakura es que pudiste visitarlos y estar con ellos._

_Si - dije subiendo la mirada, es cierto solo que cada vez que paso las vacaciones en Paris me cuesta mucho mas separarme de ellos y eso me duele._

_Sakura - dice el dando unos pasos hacia mi y abrazándome._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Sonó el timbre y por fin ya era la hora del receso, ya había terminado de dar la vuelta a la Preparatoria con el grupo del Periódico escolar así que había decidido ir en busca de mi querida flor de cerezo, de mi Sakura._

_Me llamo Tsuyoshi Yama, tengo 17 años de edad y puedo decirles que estoy profunda y perdidamente enamorado de ella, de Sakura Kinomoto, fuimos compañeros en la Secundaria y ahora asistimos a la misma Preparatoria._

_Era inevitable que yo cayera rendido a sus pies ya que nunca había conocido a nadie como ella, hermosa, inteligente y buena persona, esa es una excelente combinación para mi pero como todas las cosas no son perfectas hay un pero y ese es que yo nunca me he atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos por que ella solo me ve como su gran amigo de años y nada mas._

_Muchas personas me han aconsejado que me confiese pero… haber como decirlo, me da un poco de miedo contarle lo que pasa conmigo y con mi corazón ya que no quiero que se malinterprete y termine perdiendo su amistad, eso yo no me lo perdonaría jamás así que prefiero callar y mantenerme al margen para poder asegurarme de estar a su lado aunque sea como amigo._

_Llegue a su salón y a los segundos ella atravesaba el umbral de la puerta, venia con una agenda en su mano y cuando me vio me regalo una gran sonrisa._

_Conversamos de su viaje pero de inmediato me di cuenta que el brillo en sus ojos comenzaba a desaparecer, una tristeza se apoderaba de mi amada Sakura y yo no quería que eso pasara, no quería verla en ese estado así que por inercia la abrace diciéndole: Lamento haberte hecho acordar de algo tan doloroso Sakura._

_No te preocupes Tsuyoshi - me contesta ella._

_Se sentía tan bien tenerla entre mis brazos, ese rico olor a ella me invadió por completo pero poco a poco también sentí que mi amada flor de cerezo me dejaba de abrazar, así que la solté y Sakura me miraba con dulzura._

_Eso era lo que me bastaba, me conformaba con que me viera y me sonriera de esa forma, es mas yo no se que haría si ella no estuviera a mi lado, di un paso hacia atrás, lo mismo que hizo mi Sakura pero la única diferencia es que al hacerlo ella choco con alguien mas, botando su agenda._

_Sakura se voltio a ver con quien había chocado mientras que yo daba unos pasos diciendo: ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?_

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Termino la clase, la profesora salió del salón y no paso un segundo en que ya tenia a todos mis nuevos compañeros a mi lado, estaban a mi alrededor haciéndome muchas preguntas, como odiaba que las personas hicieran eso, se que es bueno darle la bienvenida al nuevo pero en este caso no era necesario ya que yo no quería que nadie me mirara o me dirigiera la palabra… yo quería pasar lo mas desapercibido posible y lo haría aunque me costara._

_Al paso de unos minutos observe que la muchacha que me había dado la bienvenida salía del salón, no se por que quería alcanzarla y por inercia me pare, trate de dar unos pasos aunque en ese momento se me hacia inútil ya que aun tenia a todos a mi alrededor estorbándome._

_Después de sacarme a la gente de encima logre llegar a la puerta del salón y ahí la vi platicado muy cómoda con un muchacho… ¿Cómoda? Y por que me estoy fijando yo en eso - me dije a mi mismo parado en el umbral de la puerta._

_De pronto este tipo la abraza y le decía algo al oído, comencé a caminar hacia ellos mientras que una pequeña molestia me invadió por completo no se por que razón me sentía de esa manera._

_Paso un par de segundos y yo ya estaba detrás de ellos, cuando de pronto se soltaron y ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás, logrando con eso que chocara conmigo._

_La muchacha se dio vuelta a ver quien era mientras que yo seguía parado mirándola con mis manos en los bolsillos, uno momento paso y note un pequeño malestar en su rostro, la seguí mirando hasta que escuche que le dijeron: ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?_

_Ese era su nombre __**SAKURA**__ - me dije para mi mismo observando como el joven que la acompañaba llegaba a su lado, ella le contesto sonriendo y se agacho, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que con el choque que tuvimos se había caído el libro que traía ella._

_Me agache por inercia y quede frente a frente de ella, era la muchacha mas bella que había visto en mi vida, anteriormente en el salón no me había dado cuenta ya que solo la miraba de reojos pero es hermosa y esa mirada tan brillante que tiene._

_Una vez que ya estábamos en el suelo ella tomo su agenda al igual que yo, al chocar nuestras manos sentí una pequeña electricidad que me recorrió y bueno creo que ahí se dio cuenta que yo también me había agachado así que me miro y segundos después sonrió._

_Yo - le dije mirándola sabia que había sido mi culpa pero no podía disculparme yo no se, no me salían las palabras… ya que yo nunca me he disculpado con nadie, así que por inercia pase mi mano derecha por mi cabello (eso siempre lo hago cuando estoy nervioso)_

_No te preocupes - me dice sonriendo, son cosas que pasan._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	5. SHAORAN

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO**__:_

_Mi amigo me abrazo, que tierno de su parte, desgraciadamente soy una persona que demuestro mucho lo que siento por eso era inevitable no estar ni sentirme triste._

_El abrazo de Tsuyoshi me sirvió de mucho ya que también me dijo palabras de aliento, el siempre ha sabido como y que hacer para hacerme sentir mejor._

_Al paso de unos segundos nos separamos y di un par de pasos… ahí fue donde paso todo, creo que choque con alguien y eso produjo que mi agenda fuera a dar al suelo._

_Rápidamente me di vuelta para ver con quien había chocado y ahí fue mi sorpresa, el estudiante nuevo me miraba con un mirada muy seria, tenia sus manos en sus bolsillos y estaba parado ahí al frente de mi._

_Ni si quiera me decía algo y eso me estaba molestando un poco, sentí una pequeña incomodidad que nos rodeaba hasta que escucho que me dicen: ¿Sakura te encuentras bien?_

_Di vuelta mi cabeza y ahí lo vi, mi amigo mirándome, le sonreí diciendo: Claro Tsuyoshi, no fue nada._

_Al decir eso me agache como por inercia a recoger mi agenda del suelo y cuando estaba subiendo mi vista del suelo lo vi a el, al frente de mi, ya que el también estaba tomando mi agenda para recogerla, nuestras manos se toparon y una sensación extraña me recorrió, no se como describirla algo eléctrica podría ser._

_El chico nuevo era muy extraño ya que me quedo mirando fijamente, tenia una mirada muy intensa, bueno logre verla atraves de unos mechones revoltosos que tenia en su frente, aun estaba callado y yo no sabia que hacer o decir así que lo único que hice fue sonreír… ¿Por qué? No lo se, me puse nerviosa y fue por inercia._

_De pronto sentí unas palabras de parte de el, bueno una… creo que los segundos seguían pasando y nosotros estábamos mirándonos todavía, de pronto sube su mano derecha la cual paso por su cabello y ahí fue cuando me pregunte ¿Estará tratando de darme una disculpa? Lo más probable que si, pero por que no lo hace…_

_Bueno supongo que no lo va hacer así que le dije sonriendo: No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan._

_Pude notar una pequeña mueca en sus labios pero también escuche que le decían: Pudiste haber tenido más cuidado, esa era la voz de Tsuyoshi._

_Y me di cuenta que el chico nuevo comenzaba a fruncir el ceño._

_**TSUYOSHI YAMA:**_

_Sakura me había contestado antes de agacharse para recoger su agenda justo en ese momento ese muchacho también lo hacia._

_¿Alumno nuevo? Tendría que ser por que no lo había visto antes, el tomo también la agenda de mi amada y se quedaron mirando por unos segundos._

_Mientras que yo estaba parado observando esta situación que no me estaba gustando para nada ya que creo que Sakura se había olvidado de mí y también por que vi un nuevo brillo en sus ojos._

_Yo la conozco muy bien… esa mirada y esa sonrisa que le estaba regalando a ese muchacho yo nunca la había visto, ya que ella nunca me había mirado de esa manera a mi, eso quiero decir que (moví la cabeza) no no puede ser lo que estoy pensando, me invadieron los celos una rabia se apodero de mi en este momento así que le dije en un tono de molestia al alumno nuevo: Pudiste haber tenido mas cuidado._

_De pronto ya tenía la mirada de ese muchacho que poco a poco se levantaba para quedar al frente de mí._

_Su aspecto me decía muchas cosas ya que estaba frunciendo el ceño y su mirada era un tanto asesina…_

_Y me dijo lo que nunca pensé escuchar._

_**SHAORAN, TSUYOSHI Y SAKURA:**_

_¿Y quien le dio cuerda a este? - me dije molesto así que le conteste mirándolo en el tono mas serio posible…Claro pude haberlo tenido, pero no quise y aparte ella tuvo la culpa._

_Como era posible que digiera semejante estupidez, lo mire diciéndole de nuevo: Perdón ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_Lo que escuchaste - le dije enojado será que es tonto o se hace - me decía a mi mismo mientras que la muchacha se colocaba a su lado, ¿O Quieres que te lo repita?... Le volví a contestar._

_Eres un mal educado y - le estaba contestando cuando siento que me toman el brazo._

_Tsuyoshi por favor - le dije interrumpiéndolo y tomándole la mano._

_Sakura pero - dije mirándola un poco desconcertado._

_Que se ha creído este niñito estirado, que no me puedo defender o que no le voy a contestar… El ni siquiera sabe con quien se esta metiendo - pensé mirándolos._

_Tenemos que dar el ejemplo Tsuyoshi - le dije a mi amigo._

_Bueno eso es cierto - le conteste moviendo la cabeza, pero no voy a dejar que alumnos nuevos…_

_Shaoran - dije interrumpiendo la armoniosa conversación que tenían en ese momento._

_¿Qué? - dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo._

_Lo que escuchaste galancito (mirándolo) mi nombre es Shaoran Li y espero que se te quede grabado - al terminar de decir eso lo mire serio y luego mire a la muchacha._

_**SHAORAN **__- dije para mi misma… así se llama el chico nuevo._

_¿Por qué me esta mirando de esa manera? ¿A caso me esta desafiando? - me dije mientras observaba como la mirada de mi amada y del estúpido de Li se cruzaban._

_Note que ella me miraba atentamente y sus ojos reflejaban un poco de molestia pero haber espera Shaoran ¿Por qué te importa tanto lo que le este pasando o mejor dicho lo que esta pensando? - me dije a mi mismo… eso es verdad no tendría por que darle importancia así que moví mi cabeza y comencé a caminar pasando por entre medio de los dos y perdiéndome por el pasillo._

_¿Pero que se cree este alumno nuevo? - dije con molestia mirando como se iba y apretando los puños… Este año seria distinto y ya sabia que seria gracias a Shaoran Li._

_¿Por que se estaba comportando esta manera? - me decía a mi misma mirándolo pensé que era un muchacho distinto pero me di cuenta que no es nada mas ni nada menos que un mal educado, sin modales ni costumbres._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	6. LI ¿UNA BUENA PERSONA?

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Venia con mi hermosa novia conversando cuando me di cuenta que el alumno nuevo pasaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo principal, empujando al que se le cruzaba por delante, le dio un par de patadas al basurero y luego salió hacia el patio._

_Mi querida Tomoyo me quedo mirando un poco asombrada por lo que sucedía y yo solo sonreí._

_No me digas que - me dice ella._

_Amor no te enojes ¿Ya? - le dije, pero creo que el es una buena persona._

_¿Buena persona? Por favor Eriol - me contesta moviendo la cabeza, acabas de ver lo contrario cierto._

_Querida lo más probable que en el fondo si lo sea - le dije._

_¿Haber Eriol Hiragizawa que es lo que pretendes hacer? - me pregunta ella cruzándose de brazos._

_Yo solo quiero ser su amigo - le dije mirándola, quiero que se sienta bien en esta Preparatoria._

_Mi novia suspira moviendo su cabeza ¿Contigo no hay caso verdad? - me dice._

_Se perfectamente como se debe estar sintiendo y yo solo quiero ayudar._

_Esta bien querido (me mira) solo te pido que te cuides._

_Si Tomoyo (sonreí) lo hare._

_Le di un beso a mi novia y partí en busca del alumno nuevo._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI: **_

_Entramos al pasillo con Eriol, teníamos una muy buena conversación hasta que de pronto fue interrumpida por unos gritos y sonidos que proveían del principio del corredor._

_Nos miramos con mi novio un tanto asombrados ya que no sabíamos lo que pasaba hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que se trataba todo ese ruido, era el alumno nuevo que venia caminando muy rápido, empujo alguno de los estudiantes que estaban en sus casilleros, también le dio unas patadas a un pobre basurero y termino saliendo del lugar golpeando las puertas._

_De pronto mire a mi novio y lo vi observando el lugar por donde había salido el estudiante nuevo… No creo que este pensando en - me dije a mi misma, eso seria una locura y Eriol no pude hacer eso._

_Di vuelta mi cabeza hacia donde estaba el y lo quede mirando fijamente, a los segundos en su rostro se formo una gran sonrisa, bingo esta pensando en lo que yo me había imaginado anteriormente (suspire) no lo conoceré yo, así que le dije: No me digas que._

_El me miro con asombro y se dio cuenta en seguida a lo que yo me refería._

_Después de conversar unos minutos entendí que no podría hacer nada ya que mi amado Eriol se pasa de bueno, es su naturaleza y nada ni nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza así que lo único que hice fue desearle suerte y que se cuidara._

_Vi como atravesaba el umbral de la puerta y salió del lugar mientras que yo había decidido ir en busca de mi mejor amiga, camine un poco por el pasillo hacia el salón y ahí la encontré en la entrada de este con su amigo, con el joven Tsuyoshi Yama._

_¿Sucede algo muchachos? - les dije cuando llegue ya que no se veían muy bien._

_Buenos días señorita Daidouji - me contesto el haciendo una reverencia._

_Buenos días joven Yama - le conteste sonriendo y luego mire a mi mejor amiga que estaba como ida así que la moví y esta reacciono ¿Sakura estas bien? Le volví a preguntar._

_Tomoyo si claro - asintió con su cabeza._

_Es solo que tuvimos un pequeño problema con el alumno nuevo - me dice el joven Yama._

_¿Con el alumno nuevo? - dije asombrada, ¿Te hizo algo amiga? - le dije mirándola._

_No nada - me contesta ella moviendo la cabeza, tuvimos un pequeño accidente… eso es todo._

_Es una persona mal educada, prepotente y descortés - me dice de nuevo el amigo de Sakura._

_No es para tanto Tsuyoshi - le dice Sakura mirándolo, estas complicando mas las cosas con tus comentarios._

_Pero Sakura - dice el mirándola, tu viste lo que paso (moviendo la cabeza) se estaba propasando contigo y tu dices que yo soy el que complico las cosas._

_Yo no entiendo nada - les dije mirándolos y moviendo la cabeza._

_No hay mucho que entender amiga en serio - me dice ella mirándome, es algo sin importancia._

_Yo la mire mientras que ella solo me sonreía, algo había pasado o algo estaba por cambiar gracias al alumno nuevo, no se si es para mejor o peor, no se que pasara pero lo único que si sabia que eso solo lo dirá el tiempo._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Camine por el corredor como alma que me llevaba el diablo, me tope con una que otra persona en el pasillo a la que empuje y quite del frente… solo me estorbaban y yo quería salir luego de este maldito lugar._

_Había recordado que cuando entre en este establecimiento vi una cancha de Futbol así que me dirigí hacia allá, era un buen lugar para perderme y desaparecer del mundo entero._

_¿Por qué me siento de esta manera tan extraña? Tengo ganas de mandar todo al demonio, tengo ganas de golpear a todo el que se me coloque por delante y patear a todos los objetos a mí alrededor, yo no entiendo por que me siento así._

_Me senté en las gradas y mire mis manos ¿Qué habrá sido esa electricidad que sentí? Es primera vez que me pasaba… yo no me lo explico - dije colocando mis manos en mi cabeza._

_De pronto escucho unos pasos y que alguien se acercaba a mí, así que me pare rápidamente y me coloque en guardia._

_Hoe tranquilo - escucho que alguien me dice, soy solo yo._

_Y ahí me di cuenta que era el muchacho que me había hablado en el salón, baje mis brazos y me senté de nuevo ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - le dije mirando hacia la cancha de futbol._

_Solo quería saber como estabas en tu primer día - me pregunto._

_Yo solo lo mire de reojos mientras que el seguía hablando…_

_Se que es difícil acostumbrarse, son tantas cosas nuevas - dice el joven de gafas sentándose a mi lado, compañeros nuevos, materias nuevas… es empezar todo otra vez._

_¿Por qué me decía todo esto este muchacho? - me preguntaba pasando mi mano por mi cabello, que acaso no he pagado todo mi karma ya, que todavía tengo que estar escuchando sermones de personas que ni siquiera conozco._

_Mi nombre es Eriol - me dice haciendo que con eso vuelva a mi realidad, Eriol Hiragizawa._

_Di vuelta mi cabeza y observe que me estaba mostrando su mano así que le dije sin prestar atención a lo que el estaba haciendo: Yo soy Li (mirándolo) Shaoran Li._

_Note que el me sonrió pero no le di importancia y volví a mirar hacia delante._

_Justo en ese momento se escucho el timbre._

_Es hora de volver a clases Li - me dice Hiragizawa parándose de las gradas y comenzando a caminar._

_Yo solo suspire… Era hora de volver a la realidad - me dije y comencé a caminar._

_**SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO...** _


	7. CARAS VEMOS PERO CORAZONES NO SABEMOS

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_No se por que razón tenia ganas de conversar con el nuevo, solo se que algo me decía que teníamos que ser amigos, una corazonada quizás yo no lo se._

_Pero si sabia perfectamente como se sentía, a mi me había pasado muchas veces en mi corta vida ser el nuevo, por los trabajos de mi Padre teníamos que cambiarnos de casa constantemente, tenia que empezar todo de cero cada vez que estaba en una institución nueva._

_Lo bueno que ya me radique en Japón, aunque este solo ya que mi familia se quedo en el extranjero pero bueno no me arrepiento por que gracias a ello conocí a mi novia y futura esposa (ojala ese sueño se cumpla) tengo buenos amigos como Sakura y los integrantes del equipo de futbol._

_Por eso yo quería ayudar a este muchacho como lo hicieron conmigo, es una forma de agradecer todo lo bueno que me ha pasado en la vida, es como el karma, actúa bien y siempre te ira bien._

_Al salir de la Preparatoria llegue al patio ¿Dónde estará? - me pregunte, bueno Eriol es hombre así que piensa ¿Donde estaría un chico como tu?_

_Pasaron unos segundos claro… La cancha de futbol como no había pensado en eso - me dije caminando hacia ese lugar._

_Al llegar allá lo vi estaba tomando asiento en las gradas, no se veía muy bien así que camine sigiloso hacia el… Creo que estaba hablando solo por que algo dijo mirándose las manos para luego dejarlas en su cabeza._

_Ya una vez que estaba a un par de pasos de el veo que se para y se coloca en guardia ¿Lo abre asustado? - me dije para luego decirle: Hoe tranquilo solo soy yo._

_Al decir eso noto que me miro y se sentó de nuevo, a los segundos me dice en tono serio: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_

_Se que estaba molesto, a lo mejor estaba invadiendo su espacio y por eso reaccionaba de esa manera._

_Tuvimos una pequeña platica, mas bien fue un monologo de parte de mi ya que el no dijo ni una sola palabra y solo se limito a mirarme de reojos, lo bueno es que nos presentamos._

_Después de unos minutos sonó el timbre así que era hora de volver nuevamente a clases._

_Bajamos de las gradas y nos dirigimos hacia la Preparatoria, caminamos por el pasillo y note como todos los estudiantes miraban a Li, algunos corrieron y otros se salían de su camino._

_Veo que ya te hiciste amigos - le dije mirándolo._

_El solo asiente con su cabeza y me dice: Si tienes razón pero vamos a ver cuanto duras tu Hiragizawa._

_No te preocupes Li - le dije sonriendo, yo tengo mucha paciencia aparte tengo cursos de Psicología._

_¿Qué tratas de decir? - me dice._

_No nada - le dije moviendo las manos, por favor no me malinterpretes._

_Bueno okey - me contesto haciendo una pequeña mueca con sus labios._

_Creo que empezamos bien - me dije entrando al salón seguido por el._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO**__:_

_Aun no comprendía lo que había sucedido anteriormente con ese muchacho, al principio lo note una persona tranquila, pasiva pero en un segundo se transformo en un monstruo, exploto y mostro el lado prepotente._

_Sonó el timbre del termino del receso, mi amigo se despidió de mi y comenzó a caminar, Tomoyo solo me observaba sin decir nada pero yo lo único que hice fue empezar a dar pasos hacia el interior del salón._

_Una vez adentro tome asiento en mi banco y mire mis manos ¿Qué fue eso que sentí? No lo entiendo, una sensación de electricidad ¿Pero por que? ¿Fue cuando nuestras manos se tocaron?_

_Comencé a jugar con ellas mientras seguía pensando en lo que pasaba ¿El lo habrá notado? Yo no que estoy pensando - me dije._

_Cuando en ese momento veo entrar a Eriol riéndose y junto a el estaba este muchacho nuevo, sentí una sensación extraña en mi estomago y lo único que hice fue bajar la vista cuando el paso por mi lado._

_Llego el señor Terada, el era nuestro Profesor de Historia y todos se colocaron de pie…_

_Paso un poco la clase y la verdad es que estaba un poco latera, de reojos miraba a Li para ver que era lo que hacia, lo vi colocándose un audífono ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? Acaso va escuchar música durante la clase, esto es inaudito - me dije, como es posible que haga eso._

_Pasaron un par de segundos y el señor Terada comenzaba hacer preguntas sobre lo que había leído justo una de ellas fue a dar al nuevo estudiante quien lo ignoro por completo ya que seguía escuchando música._

_El Profesor se estaba enojando ya que el no le prestaba la más mínima atención así que llego hacia el diciéndole: ¿Le hablo a usted señor Li?_

_Shaoran Li seguía sin contestar hasta que el profesor se dio cuenta que estaba escuchando música y le quito el aparato._

_El alumno nuevo lo miro frunciendo el ceño y diciéndole: Oiga por que hace eso._

_¿Y más encima lo pregunta? - le dice el Profesor moviendo la cabeza._

_Esto no estaba bien, el no podía actuar de esa manera menos con un profesor, y algo dentro de mi me decía que esto era solo el principio._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Llegamos al corredor con Hiragizawa y pude notar que todos a mi alrededor me miraban con miedo, algunos se corrieron mientras que otros me dieron la espalda, ya lo hiciste de nuevo Shaoran - me dijo la conciencia, el primer día de clases y todos te temen._

_Bueno que más da, total no pretendo que la gente me tenga buena o tampoco pretendo quedarme por un largo tiempo aquí… Así que me da igual._

_Hiragizawa se voltio a verme diciendo: Veo que ya te hiciste amigos._

_Yo asentí con mi cabeza y le dije: Si tienes razón pero vamos a ver cuanto duras tu Hiragizawa._

_Le dije eso para ver que me contestaba ya que si el pretendía que fuéramos amigos tendrá que aguantarme._

_No te preocupes Li - me contesta sonriendo, yo tengo mucha paciencia aparte tengo cursos de Psicología._

_Como me contesta eso ¿Acaso insinúa que necesito un psicólogo? Así que serio le dije: ¿Qué tratas de decir?_

_No nada - me dice moviendo sus manos, por favor no me malinterpretes. _

_Creo que le dio un poco de miedo lo que le dije así que solo me limite hacer una pequeña mueca en los labios mientras que el sonreía entrando al salón._

_Ingrese al interior y lo primero que veo fue a ella… A Kinomoto quien bajo rápidamente su vista a sus manos mientras que yo caminaba hacia mi banco, tome asiento y luego la mire de reojos, observe que se miraba las manos ¿No creo que ella también lo haya sentido o si? Aunque pensándolo bien esa sensación la sentí cuando toque su mano ¿Tendrá que ver con ella? ¿Pero por que le estoy dando tanta importancia? Yo no, no lo se._

_Pasaron unos segundos e ingreso el profesor, se presento como el señor Terada, el nos daría la clase de Historia…_

_Historia, como odiaba ese ramo y la clase no era de mucha ayuda ya que se coloco a leer un libro, mire a mí alrededor y note que todos estaban aburridos menos ella, mi compañera de la fila contigua, creo que era la única que tenia el libro en su mano y seguía la clase._

_Me estaba aburriendo completamente así que se me ocurrió sacar los audífonos de mi iPod y coloque la buena música de __**Rammstein**__, como me gustaba ese grupo alemán y sus canciones me llevaban a otro mundo, uno lejos de mi realidad._

_Minutos después de haberme colocado los audífonos y mirar el libro que tenia entre mis manos note una sombra a mi lado levante la cabeza, era el profesor que algo me decía pero obviamente no le escuchaba nada así que lo seguí mirando, de pronto levanta su mano quitándome los audífonos y mi iPod así que enojado le dije: Oiga por que hace eso._

_¿Y más encima lo pregunta? - me dice el Profesor moviendo la cabeza._

_Usted no tiene ningún derecho - le dije mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño._

_Eso le debería decir yo a usted señor Li - me contesta enrollando los audífonos al aparato, si no se ha fijado estamos en un salón y usted esta en clase así que por favor preste atención (mirándome) y de el ejemplo como el estudiante nuevo._

_Yo seguí frunciendo el ceño mientras el comenzaba a caminar hacia su escritorio diciendo: En esta Preparatoria existen reglas y tiene que cumplirlas._

_Lo dijo dejando mi iPod sobre su escritorio y mirándome serio._

_Así que levantándome de la silla le dije enojado: ¿O si no que?_

_Como dice - contesta asombrado mientras que todos mis compañeros se encontraban callados observando la situación._

_Lo que escucho - le dije de nuevo, los estudiantes no debemos soportar el abuso de los profesores._

_El abuso - dijo el riendo y colocándose serio en segundos, el que no debería escuchar las faltas de respeto aquí soy yo así que le voy a pedir que se retire._

_Me dice mostrándome la salida con su mano derecha._

_Yo comencé a caminar hacia el mirándolo con rabia y luego pase por su lado, para segundos después salir del salón._

_Bah como si a mi me importara, mucho mejor que pasen estas situaciones ya que mas pronto llegara la hora de irme de este lugar._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	8. ¿LAS DUDAS DE TOMOYO?

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI:**_

_Después de que sonora el timbre el amigo de Sakura se retiro del lugar y nosotras hicimos lo mismo._

_Sakura estaba muy callada ¿Qué es lo que sucedía? Aun me lo preguntaba mientras comencé a tomar asiento en mi banco… Detrás de mi amiga._

_Minutos después vi ingresando a mi amado en compañía del joven nuevo, se veía muy alegre y eso querría decir que le debe haber ido bien, que bueno me alegro mucho por Eriol y quien sabe a lo mejor pueden ser muy buenos amigos de ahora en adelante._

_Llego el profesor Terada y comenzó con la clase de Historia._

_Pude notar en momentos que Sakura giraba su cabeza hacia el lado del compañero nuevo y que el también lo hacia._

_Algo estaba pasando aquí y eso lo tengo que averiguar - me dije a mi misma mirando hacia el pizarrón._

_Cuando de pronto me di cuenta que el profesor Terada caminaba hacia el banco del nuevo y algo le preguntaba._

_Y minutos después una tensa conversación se produjo en el salón del 2do-A._

_El joven Li discutiendo con el profesor y el señor Terada no tuvo mas remedio que exigirle que se retirara del salón. _

_El estudiante nuevo era todo un caso pero pude darme cuenta de algo ya que observe como Sakura miraba todo lo que pasaba y siguió con su mirada a Li hasta que este abandono el lugar._

_Parece que este año seria interesante y distinto a todos los anteriores._

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Me encontraba en la cafetería de la Preparatoria, estaba en la mesa de siempre compartiendo con mi mejor amiga y su novio._

_Tomoyo reía por los chistes de Eriol mientras que yo leía el Periódico Escolar._

_Justo en ese momento recordé lo que había sucedido en la clase de Historia, con el señor Terada y el alumno nuevo, aun no me cabía en la cabeza que existieran personas así como Li y no es que yo sea discriminatoria, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con ellos._

_De pronto escucho que me dicen: ¿Algo nuevo en el Periódico de hoy Sakurita?_

_¿Cómo? - dije bajando las paginas y mirando a la persona que me hablaba._

_Preguntaba por las noticias amiga - me dice Tomoyo sonriéndome._

_Ah - conteste moviendo la cabeza, no nada nuevo._

_Bueno es el primer día de clases (sonríe) mañana habrá una portada mas que seguro - dice ella soltando una pequeña carcajada._

_Yo la mire un poco confundida ya que no entendía a lo que se refería así que cambiándole el tema le pregunte: ¿Y tu novio?_

_Eriol - dice Tomoyo, tuvo que irse ya que tenia practica del equipo de futbol._

_¿Practica? - la mire, ¿Tan luego?_

_Bueno si (moviendo la cabeza) la semana entrante comienza el campeonato y tienen que estar preparados para los partidos._

_Espero que les vaya muy bien - le dije mientras tomaba la botella con agua mineral de la mesa._

_Si yo también - me contesta, tu sabes que los muchachos juegan bien solo que han tenido una racha de mala suerte._

_Si es cierto - le dije sonriendo y tomando de la botella._

_Mi amiga me observo sonriente de hecho estuvo unos segundos mirándome de esa forma (se preguntaran de que forma bueno de esa que me da la impresión de que ella sabe algo que yo no se)_

_¿Sakura no crees que este año vaya a ser un poco distinto al del año pasado? - me dijo haciendo que yo volviera de mis pensamientos._

_¿Distinto? - le pregunte y nuevamente le dije: ¿Tú lo crees Tomoyo?_

_Claro que lo creo amiga - dice sonriendo, hay muchas cosas distintas y nuevas que he notado._

_Yo solo la seguía mirando hasta que vi en la puerta principal a Li, venia ingresando a la cafetería, paso entre medio de unas mesas en dirección a la maquina de las bebidas justo cuando un alumno se paraba de la mesa con la bandeja._

_Zas segundos después la bandeja en el suelo, Li con su polera manchada y el muchacho mirándolo con miedo._

_La mayoría de los estudiantes se quedaron callados y voltearon a ver el espectáculo._

_¿Ese no es el alumno nuevo? - me pregunta Tomoyo mirándolo y luego mirándome._

_Si - dije mirándola, es Li._

_De pronto me di cuenta que Li tomaba por la polera al estudiante mientras que el chico solo le pedía disculpas._

_Esto ya se estaba escapando de las manos y yo no iba a permitir que sucedieran estas cosas en la Preparatoria… _

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI:**_

_Después de que mi novio se había marchado a su entrenamiento me quede observando a mi mejor amiga, ella se veía muy concentrada leyendo el Periódico Escolar, bueno supongo que en eso estaba pensando por que le hice unas preguntas y no me contesto así que me dedique a seguir observándola._

_A los minutos después se dio cuenta que le estaba hablando así que me sonrió y comenzamos a conversar, platicamos un momento hasta que salió el tema de las noticias, bueno yo quería tocarlo ya que mas que seguro que habría algo escrito sobre el incidente que hubo en la clase de historia, entre el profesor Terada y el joven Li._

_Me quede mirándola fijamente mientras que ella bebía de su agua mineral, creo que noto que le iba a preguntar algo ya que me miraba fijamente así que le dije: ¿Sakura no crees que este año vaya a ser un poco distinto al del año pasado?_

_¿Distinto? - me pregunto y nuevamente me dijo: ¿Tú lo crees Tomoyo?_

_Claro que lo creo amiga - dije sonriendo, hay muchas cosas distintas y nuevas que he notado._

_Ella seguía mirándome sin decirme nada más… La verdad es que quería saber que opinaba o mas bien dicho que pensaba sobre el joven Li._

_Se que este muchacho le provocaba algo ¿Pero que?... Eso era lo que me preguntaba cuando justo me doy cuenta que ella ya no tenia su hermosos ojos sobre mi, su mirada estaba fija en otro lugar, de pronto se sintió un gran ruido y en un dos por tres estaban todos callados._

_Me di vuelta y observo que era este muchacho al frente de otro, volví a mirar a mi mejor amiga diciendo: ¿Ese no es el alumno nuevo? _

_Si - dijo mirándome muy seria, es Li._

_Y segundos después Sakura se levanto de su asiento…_

_Amiga que piensas hacer - le dije mirándola._

_Esto tiene que acabar (mirándome) y yo me asegurare que eso suceda._

_Pero Sakura - le dije._

_No permitiré que sucedan estas cosas en la Preparatoria Tomoyo - me contesto muy seria._

_Era primera vez que la veía así de esa forma tan decisiva, firme y lo peor enojada._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	9. QUERIA SER INVISIBLE

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Salí del salón de profesores con mi iPod, después de todo el profesor me lo tenia que devolver pero este señor también aprovecho de darme el sermón y varios consejos mas para las futuras clases que tendría yo con el._

_No se cuanto tiempo paso, no se cuanto estuve en ese salón, lo mas probable que haya sido todo el almuerzo._

_Camine por el pasillo principal con mi iPod en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, tenia un poco de sed así que decidí entrar a la cafetería de la Preparatoria y ahí buscar alguna cosa para refrescarme._

_Minutos después ya me encontraba en la entrada de esta y quede mirando su interior había muchas personas almorzando, compartiendo hasta riendo._

_Suspire antes de dar el primer paso pensando que no me gustaba para nada todo esto, siempre habían sido lugares que evitaba ya que era mucha alegría junta para mi, lo haría lo mas rápido posible, trataría de pasar lo mas desapercibido para así terminar esto luego y poder salir de este lugar._

_Mire al fondo de la cafetería y observe una maquina de bebidas, bingo hacia allá voy._

_Comencé a caminar pasando por entremedio de unas mesas cuando justo en ese momento se para un chico de una de ellas con su bandeja en las manos chocando conmigo._

_En segundos la bandeja caía en el suelo a mis pies, sentí algo húmedo en mi abdomen así que mire mi polera y esta estaba toda manchada luego mire al frente y vi que el culpable me miraba con temor._

_Balbució un par de palabras y como yo no soy bueno para conversar ni escuchar me abalance hacia el, tomándolo por el cuello de la polera muy fuerte._

_Se que no mido mi fuerza pero se lo había buscado ya que el había ocasionado todo esto._

_Estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo con mi mano derecha cuando escucho: Por favor basta._

_Esas palabras… Me di vuelta (obviamente sin soltar al imbécil) y ahí la vi era ella._

_La muchacha con mirada esmeralda se acercaba a nosotros así que por reflejo lo solté…_

_Señorita Kinomoto - dijo el chico que anteriormente yo tenia en mis manos sobándose el cuello._

_¿Te encuentras bien? - le pregunta ella mirándolo._

_Yo solo me encontraba mirándola mientras que la molestia y la rabia que tenia en mi interior se iban calmando de apoco._

_Pero a los segundos ella me mira diciendo: No puedo creer lo salvaje que es._

_¿Me dijo salvaje? - me dije a mi mismo mirando como ella se cruzaba de brazos y seguía mirándome._

_Mire señorita este problema no es con usted - le dije en tono serio._

_Como que no es mi problema - me contesta soltándose de brazos y ahora colocando sus manos en la cintura._

_Lo que escucho (la mire y luego mire al sujeto a su lado) este individuo derramo toda su comida sobre mi polera así que le pediré que no se entrometa._

_Eso fue un accidente - escucho que dice el muchacho._

_Yo lo mire con una mirada asesina y en segundos el ya estaba callado nuevamente._

_¿Ya y usted cree que lo hizo a propósito? - me dice ella._

_La verdad no me importa - le dije enojado, yo lo único que quiero saber es como se va a resolver esta situación._

_No sabía por que le estaba contestando de esta manera un poco seria pero a la vez con respeto, de hecho ni si quiera sabia por que le respondía._

_Bueno estamos claros que a golpes no se resolvería - nuevamente dijo._

_Al escuchar que hablo volví a la realidad así que la mire mientras seguía hablando._

_Lo más justo es que se pidan disculpas mutuamente y busquemos juntos una solución._

_Yo comencé a fruncir el ceño pensando en quien era ella para darme órdenes, así que moví mi cabeza de un lado a otra diciendo: No lo creo._

_¿Cómo? - dice asombrada._

_Yo no tuve la culpa así que no hare nada al respecto es más si quiere usted solucionar esto señorita Kinomoto - dije colocándome al frente de ella y sacándome la polera, podría empezar con lavar mi polera y luego enseñar a los alumnos de este establecimiento a mirar antes de levantarse._

_Termine de hablar dejando mi polera a sus pies, menos mal que tenia mi camiseta musculosa debajo de ella._

_Kinomoto solo me miro pestañando un par de veces mientras que yo pasaba por su lado y del lado del muchacho diciéndole a este: Ni se te ocurra cruzarte por mi camino otra vez._

_Así salí de la cafetería con muchas miradas sobre mi y azotando las puertas._

_**ERIOL HIRAGIZAWA:**_

_Pasó la mañana y ya era la hora del almuerzo, me separe de mi novia después de que comimos por que tenia que asistir a una Práctica del equipo de futbol teníamos que estar en forma para el campeonato que se acercaba._

_Es un campeonato que se hacen todos los años contra las otras Preparatorias y este año se haría en nuestro establecimiento así que la próxima semana comenzaría por ello teníamos que tener todo listo para entonces._

_Después de haber entrenado un poco con mis compañeros terminamos, tome la pelota con mis manos y ahí fue cuando note que en las gradas se encontraba Li me acerque a el gritándole: Li, pero no había caso ya que el estaba escuchando música._

_Una vez que estábamos frente a frente le hice señas, creo que ahí noto que yo estaba llamándolo así que me miro fijamente sacándose los audífonos, de pronto le tire la pelota diciéndole: Juegas._

_El tomo la pelota con sus manos y comenzó a bajar las gradas diciéndome: No quiero dejarte llorando Hiragizawa._

_Yo solo reí observando como se daba la vuelta e ingresaba al campo._

_¿Entonces eso quiere decir que juegas futbol? - le dije una vez que ya se encontraba cerca de mi._

_El soltó una pequeña carcajada y me dice dejando la pelota en el suelo: ¿Por qué crees que te lo dije?_

_Lo mire mientras el comenzaba a mover su pie chuteando la pelota, fue un tiro rápido, limpio y mas encima entro en el arco (y eso que estábamos en la mitad de la cancha)_

_A los minutos de hacer eso me miro colocándose los brazos en su cintura mientras que yo sonreí diciendo: Creo que esto se va a colocar interesante, y pase por su lado a instalarme en mi arco._

_Una vez en posición comenzamos a jugar, Li lanzo varios tiros, no les negare que ataje unos como otros que no pude hacer nada ya que su tiro era muy perfecto, es mas el podría ser un muy buen elemento para el equipo de futbol de la Preparatoria._

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


	10. SIN PALABRAS

_**SAKURA KINOMOTO:**_

_Llegue creo que en el mejor momento ya que Li estaba apunto de golpear a ese estudiante._

_Yo no no lo entiendo como es capaz de hacer eso ¿Qué acaso no le importa nada ni nadie? - me decía a mi misma mientras lo observaba._

_Al verme soltó al muchacho y segundos después cruzamos unas cuantas palabras._

_Lo note molesto pero si el lo estaba yo lo estaba aun mas ya que me dijo que no era mi problema._

_Esa frase me molesto bastante ya que no entendía como me podía decir eso, siendo yo la Presidenta del alumnado, es mas la situación era la que me estaba molestando e incomodando… Pero también comprendí que era obvio que el no sabría quien soy yo._

_Si eso es verdad y tal ves estaba siendo un poco dura con el al hablarle con este tono de molestia, así que trate de hacer las paces y solucionar esto de la mejor manera,_

_Quería lograr un acuerdo entre ellos y que se pidieran disculpas pero era inútil ya que el no daría su brazo a torcer y me lo dijo._

_Bueno y también se saco su polera y me la aventó a los pies diciendo que yo la lavara y que enseñara a los estudiantes a ser mas precavidos._

_En ese momento yo no pude reaccionar, no me imagine que haría eso así que lo único que hice fue darme vuelta y ver como salía de la cafetería._

_A los minutos aun me encontraba ahí cuando escucho que me dicen: Gracias por su ayuda Presidenta._

_Mire a mi costado y observe al joven que en ese minuto hacia una referencia, yo solo asentí con mi cabeza mientras que el comenzaba a caminar._

_Mire el suelo y observe la polera de Li, no entiendo esta actitud de rebeldía que tenia, yo no se que hacer con eso pero lo único que si sabia era que estaba loco si creía que iba a lavar esa polera._

_¿Sakura estas bien? - me dice mi mejor amiga llegando hacia mi._

_Si lo estoy - conteste moviendo la cabeza, Tomoyo._

_Cosa seria el alumno nuevo - me volvió a decir._

_Ni me lo digas - dije suspirando y agachándome para recoger la polera del piso._

_¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer Sakurita? - me pregunta._

_No lo se Tomoyo - le dije levantándome y quedándome al frente de ella._

_Y en verdad no lo sabia, lo único que quería era evitar cualquier problema que existiera entre el y esta Preparatoria, aunque eso me costara. _

_Después de unos minutos en la cafetería se volvió a escuchar las risas y la alegría de todos los estudiantes._

_Tome la polera con mi mano derecha y camine hacia la salida de la cafetería, mi mejor amiga siguió mis pasos en pleno silencio._

_**TOMOYO DAIDOUJI:**_

_En verdad vi molesta a mi amiga mientras estaba con el joven Li, se escucho toda la conversación ya que la cafetería estaba en pleno silencio y ellos eran el centro de la atención…_

_Estaba en lo cierto cuando me dije que este año seria distinto y diferente a los anteriores pero no me imagine que fuera tanto, era primera vez que se veían estas escenas en la Preparatoria._

_Se que va hacer difícil llevar la armonía en paz entre los dos por que Sakura es una niña dulce y pacifica en cambio Li es un problemático y un busca pleitos._

_Llegue a donde estaba mi amiga, la observe un poco pensativa así que le pregunte: ¿Sakura estas bien? _

_Ella me miro diciendo: Si lo estoy Tomoyo… Mientras movía su cabeza._

_Cosa seria el alumno nuevo - le volví a decir._

_Ni me lo digas - dijo suspirando y se agacho a recoger la polera del piso._

_¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer Sakurita?- le dije mirándola atentamente._

_No lo se Tomoyo - me contesto levantándose y quedando al frente de mi._

_A los minutos después note que todo volvió a la normalidad en la cafetería pero mi mejor amiga comenzó a caminar con la polera de este chico en su mano derecha, algo iba hacer lo note en sus ojos así que camine junto a ella y amabas salimos del lugar._

_**SHAORAN LI:**_

_Fui al salón de clases y de mi mochila saque el cortavientos negro que traía, me lo coloque encima (ya que no podía andar solo con la camiseta musculosa) y colocándome los audífonos volví a salir…_

_Camine por todo el pasillo hacia el patio trasero y fui hasta la cancha de futbol, por inercia llegue a las gradas y note que habían varios estudiantes jugando a la pelota, que bien por ellos ya que se podían relajar jugando futbol._

_Me senté en el medio y comencé a ver como jugaban pero a los segundos se me vino la imagen de ella a la mente._

_No entiendo por que se entrometió en el problema, si yo lo iba a solucionar solo es mas no se por que le interesan los alumnos - me dije mirando al cielo._

_Y tampoco se por que yo le contestaba, ella es…_

_Justo en ese momento baje mi mirada y observe que ya no estaban jugando a la pelota pero había una persona que me hacia señas, me saque los audífonos y ahí escuche que me llamaban._

_Era Hiragizawa, no lo había reconocido ya que vestía el uniforme del arquero._

_El me dijo tirándome el balón:¿Juegas?_

_Claro que jugaba futbol, cuando era niño jugaba mucho con mi Padre y mi abuelo pero bueno eso fue en el pasado aunque tengo que reconocer que unos de mis pasatiempos favoritos era el futbol._

_Así que tomando el balón en mis manos comencé a bajar las gradas diciéndole: No quiero dejarte llorando Hiragizawa._

_El solo sonrió mientras yo me daba la vuelta e ingresaba al campo._

_¿Entonces eso quiere decir que juegas futbol? - me dijo cuando estábamos frente a frente._

_¿Por qué crees que te lo dije? - le conteste cuando dejaba la pelota en el pasto, comencé a mover mi pie derecho y con las manos en los bolsillos golpe la pelota y esta en segundos ya se encontraba pegada en la red del arco._

_Note que se asombro ¿Habrá sido por que estábamos en la mitad de la cancha o habrá notado que soy un buen jugador?_

_Saque las manos de los bolsillos y los deje en la cintura mirándolo._

_El comenzó a caminar hacia el arco diciéndome que seria interesante._

_Y era cierto, me saque la chaqueta dejándola en la reja de la cancha y me puse en posición, a los segundos el tira la pelota y esta fue a dar justo a mis pies._

_Comenzamos a jugar tengo que reconocer que Hiragizawa era un buen arquero ya que atajo varios de mis tiros como otros que no pudo._

_Me sentía bien estando ahí, chuteando al arco me relajaba y me transportaba a otra dimensión, me ayudaba a no pensar en nada y solo dejarme llevar por el momento._

_Estuvimos como unos 15 minutos jugando cuando sucedió, mire a Hiragizawa mientras le hice un gol, el estaba quieto y no hizo nada para atajar la pelota, estaba mirando hacia detrás de mi así que me di vuelta y pude observar a Kinomoto en compañía de otra muchacha, no se veía muy feliz._

_Venia directo a mi con mi polera en su mano…_

**_SAORI KINOMOTO TSUKINO..._**


End file.
